Teenage Yrs
by ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13
Summary: Robin the heart throb of the school and the soccer jock has a super hott Gf and everyone and including him thinks he has everthing that is till he meets the new girl. Then everything changes. StarfireRobin fic
1. first days and everything in between

Hey guys I just got a new computer YEA! lol, the only problem is all my files for my other story The letter, were all on the other computer so I don't have the newest chapter that I had finished so I think I am going to put that story on hold cause I don't feel like writing that whole chappy over again sry guys! But hopefully I'll be able to get the chappy back before we get rid of the other computer k? Well till then I decieded to start a starfire/robin fic =) cause I emediatly fell in luv with robin/starfire pairing and raven and beastboi are okay. I don't mind them. But neywas I luv the teen titans so I decided to come up w/ a new stoey abotu thyem.  
  
So heres a quick summery before I start  
  
okay Robin goes to school *junior high* and he is like the coolest kid around *hes not a super hero though or nethin like that. He's got a ego and he is a big time soccer player *soccer? Lol I don't know he just seams like the type ^-^ what do u guys think? With the whole chearleading after him. He has the perfect life till he meets, starfire the new transferstudent from England comes to live in Japan * I don't kno where in japan though so just work w/ me.* Robin finds himslef falling for her only problem is she hates him =) So how will he win her heat? Will see. So what yea think if u think this sounds good then keep on goin n read the first chapter andreview just no flames k?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans cuase if I did starfire and robin would be together.  
  
Cherry-chan  
  
Chapter 1 ((the exchange student))  
  
Robin's Prov  
  
Beep!!!!  
  
Went Robin's alarm clock as it struck 6:30 a.m on a less then gorgeous Monday morning.  
  
(great Monday morning. I hate Monday mornings...)) thought robin as he slowly rose out of bed.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes to the red bed room. He had two big dressers a tv/dvd player and a big window on the right that was now filled w/ birds chirping from outside. ((uhhh I didn't think birds woke up at this time in the morning never mind anyone else waking up at this barbaric time.)) ((grrrrrrr)) *no he isn't a morning person* Slowly Robin walked over to his humongous walk in closet. Wear he lazily picked out a outfit. Which turned out to be a long red turtle neck sweater with a pair of brown khaki pants with pockets on the sides. After he got dressed he walked into his bathroom were he *tried* to groom his dark black untamable hair. Finally after using a good bottle of hair jell he got his hair to stick up pointedly. After this he ran down the stairs to get a light breakfast and catch the bus before it left his stop. Like it always seemed to do. This time he managed to get the bus to school.  
  
I brush against the freckles that I hated so life goes on  
  
8:10 School Starfire's Prov  
  
I sighed softly as I looked up at the spacious clear as crystal blue sky. ((Here goes nothing.)) I thought as I took a step toward the red brick building. "Raven Dale Middle School" I read out loud. ((hmm I think this is it)) I sighed and took another step so that I was inches from the crystal clear glass door.  
  
((hmm I hope I look okay)) I thought as I looked down at my appearance. I wore a white cami with light fringe out lining it with a green button up sweater that had only one button done in the middle. Then she had a brown mini skirt that was a couple of inches form the knees *okay more then a couple =)*. Then I gazed up at my face *she's using the glass door as a mirror* I had long purple hair that reached a couple inches form the shoulders but instead of her ususal style she decided to put loose crimps. ((okay clothes and hair check looks good I am ready I just hope everyone likes me...))  
  
9:00 Math class Robins Prov  
  
((this is sooooooooooooo boring)) I thought boringly as I looked out the window trying to drown my Math teacher's voice out. You could say it was going through one ear and out the other. That is until I spotted a Purple haired beauty walking into the school from the school window. I froze it seemed like time had stopped as I looked out the window. ((She's beautiful... stop Robin you idiot you already have a girl friend!)) As the two sides of his mind fought over what was right to do. (( I wonder who if she is a new student or something. I have to meet her...))  
  
ROBIN!!!!!! yelled a voice  
  
"Yes?" I asked sleepily as I looked up to see my Math teacher breathing down my back.  
  
((great))  
  
"Umm yes?" I asked stupidly  
  
"What is 6a divided by 21-3v?"  
  
"5?" I asked timidly just completely guessing. Then I flashed one of my heart throbbing smiles that the I love Robin club go mad over.  
  
"NO!!! Now start paying attention in class or I'll have to fail you!" Yelled my teacher as he spat in my face.  
  
"Okay I'll pay attention!" I said mumbling as all of a sudden I saw the purple haired girl at the door, with what looked like a transfer slip in her hand.  
  
"What are you staring at Robin?" My teacher asked frustrated.  
  
I pointing to the door and put a goofy smile on my face. My teacher must of obviously got the drift as he stood up straight. (Cause he was so frustrated) Knowing that he had just made a fool out of himself in front of a new student.  
  
"This isn't over Robin I'll be watching you." He mumbled as he walked up to the door and started talking to the girl. I couldn't hear but I am pretty sure he was greeting her.  
  
Now that I thought of it, she girl looked even prettier up close.  
  
"Students! We have a new exchange student from England named Starfire. She'll be staying here for a little while so while she is here please make her feel welcome!  
  
"Hi Starfire!" the class chanted as I heard a few people mostly boys mumble to each other on how she was kinda cute.  
  
"Hey Robin!"  
  
I turned around to see my best friend Cyborg calling me (take note that he isn't half robot he is just a normal kid with the name Cyborg. Not that I know any one that would name their kid that but still...)  
  
"Yea?" I asked dully trying to make it sound that I wasn't interested in the new girl, that I knew he was going to talk to me about.  
  
"Yo she's kinda hot. I say we try to get to know her and get a little close." he said with a small smile.  
  
"Cyborg you have a girlfriend" I hissed.  
  
"So?" He asked dully I was meaning to dump her anyways (okay I know this isn't Cyborg's personality but just work with me k?)  
  
"Cyborg and Robin!" Yelled my math teacher again. "What is so interesting that you to are sharing instead of listening to me. Would you like to share it with the class?"  
  
"Actually..." started Cyborg  
  
((well that's Cyborg for you.))  
  
"O0o just shut up and listen okay? Or both of you will have detention!"  
  
"Okay we'll be quiet" we both said together  
  
"That's good and since you Robin have all the time in the world to talk I would like you to take Starfire on a tour of the school after classes' today."  
  
"What! But I have soccer practice today! My coach will kill me if I don't go! You know that!" I yelled (yea I know see robin playing soccer? But I don't know it just kinda makes sense.)  
  
"Well that's to bad Know isn't it? Maybe you should have listened in class." My math teacher said with a smile everyone knew he loved getting Robin in trouble.  
  
All I could do was glare as I slumped back into my chair.  
  
To be continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do u guys think? I kno that was really really short and Cyborg and robin were both WAY out of Character but it will all make sense in the end. So just trust me so if u like this review okay? And if I get 5 reviews I'll will get the next chapter out in like a weekend  
  
and sry it was so short! This was just a intro so next time it should be longer if there is a next time. But hopefully you guys will like it. =) so here is some inspiration to review.  
  
What to come in the next chappy  
  
~Robin finally gets to meet startfire! Will they fall head over heels for each other? Well maybe not...  
  
~ and what about the I luv Robin Club what do they have up their sleeves to make sure that Star fire don't get near their man  
  
~ The dance is in 2 months but everyone is preparing early.  
  
Well till next time  
  
cherryblossom 


	2. Tour of the school and everything in bet...

Hey guys  
  
omg I can't believe how everyone reviewed so fast!!! So I was like omg I better start typing =) lol neways big thanks to all who reveiwed!!! and all those who didn't I just hope everyone enjoys my fic!  
  
So here's a special individual thanks to those who did review if I didn't include u Its because I wrote the chapter before u reviewed. So if you want I will include you in the next chapter okay?  
  
So thanks to  
  
Kail-Meg and ravenprincess:I'm so happy that you guys like my fanfic!!! | |  
  
,YaY-Don't worry I'll put some beastboi and raven moments in =) but it won't be till later chapter k? So be patient ^-^) This slight moment in the chappy can be dedicated to you k?  
  
KoolKat101- hey I know what your talking about =) I've always wanted to watch fruit baskets! It looks cute and interesting =)  
  
Writer of the (Not self-voted but voted by other fics) fic ever:: Thanks for reviewing  
  
NNY- thanks for the info I think it's a au too! But I figured I haven't seen any like this yet so I thought it would be fun.  
  
Bri: Oh My God! I am so sry thank you so much for telling me that I wrote that Starfire had purple hair. I really really must b e losing it! JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW STARFIRE HAS RED HAIR! NOT PURPLE I AM SO SRY! Thank you so much for telling me.  
  
Well on with the next chapter =)  
  
Chapter 2 *The Tour of the School and everything with in it*  
  
Robin's Prov  
  
"Why me?" I thought as I sat in the rest of class making dirty looks at my Math teacher. I know this is childish, but I couldn't help it. I mean I know I should be happy, I get to show this RED *^-^* haired beauty known as Starfire around. But my coach is going to kill me... I moaned as I hit my head on the desk.  
  
~ Ring Ring ~  
  
"Well at least class is over" I mumbled as I walked toward the door.  
  
"Robin wait up!" said a voice from behind my back.  
  
"What?" I asked in a annoyed voice. "Maybe I can scare her off." I thought  
  
"You're supposed to show me around!" said the girl known as Starfire. For the first time I finally got a good look at her and she was even more beautiful then what he pictured from the school window. But she is also annoying because know I am going to be kicked of the soccer team because of her! Suddenly I formed a big dislike for this girl even though she was beautiful and I didn't even know her.  
  
"Yea... So this is the school and this is stupid math class. Happy? Know can I please leave I need to get to soccer practice." I said sarcastically. But as soon as I said it I immediately wanted to take it back. As I saw small tears form up in her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you like me?" she asked timidly  
  
"Its not that... Its just.."  
  
"That you don't want to take the time to show me around because you have other things to do and you think I am ugly and your to good for me right?" She asked as the tears cleared away and were replaced with a fierce glare of hatred.  
  
"Its not that honestly!" I said putting my hands in front of me. "God is this girl moody" I thought silently.  
  
"Then what is it? Mr. I'm too good for you!" She spat as she pointed a finger into my chest.  
  
I sighed in defeat "Listen, I am sorry, I didn't mean it. Its just I'm in a bad mood and if I don't make soccer practice my coach is going to kill me!"  
  
"Well, maybe you should pay attention in class and you wouldn't be stuck here showing me around, know would you?" She asked bitterly.  
  
"It's not my fault I have better things to do with my life, know if you excuse me I need to get to practice." I said knowing this was mean but my pride was on the line and you know how boys are with there pride right? I mean if word got out that I was a sissy my popularity would be over.  
  
"Hey wait I am not done with you!" Starfire yelled as she ran after Robin.  
  
Starfire's Prov  
  
"What is up with this jerk?" I thought glaring at nothing in particular  
  
"Where did he go" I yelled as everyone around me looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry!" I said timidly "Nice way to start the year off" I thought.  
  
Then I noticed a girl in black baggy pants and a tight black shirt. With short Purple hair and blue eyes *what color eyes does Raven have?* walk past me.  
  
"Hey excuse me!" I sputtered I was kind of intimidated by this girl. But you would to if you saw her! *sorry Raven fans I am not bashing her don't worry I luv raven to but its just part of the story* She just kept on walking.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled hoping she would hear me this time.  
  
"You've got my attention, what do you want preppy?" She said coldly.  
  
"I uhhh was wondering if you saw a boy with dark black hair go by?" I asked  
  
"Which one? I thought I was wasting my time, I am so out of here, bye preppy." The girl said as she just walked away.  
  
"Well that was helpful" I thought gloomily  
  
"Excuse me, but are you looking for Robin?" Asked a brown haired, blued eyes girl. She had on a pair of flare jeans and a maroon peasant top.  
  
"Why yes! How did you know?" I asked stunned, not expecting some one to just coem up to me and talk to me.  
  
"I figured he would do something like that. I'm in your math class." said the girl as she smiled sweetly.  
  
"O0o" I said blushing at how stupid I could be. How could I not recognize her from this morning.  
  
"Its okay! It's hard to remember everyone's faces. My names Christina and I believe you are Starfire right?" She asked throwing her hand forward.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" I said smiling back and shaking her hand.  
  
"Don't mind that girl you were talking to. That's Raven she's kind of a loner but that's just how she is to everyone. So don't take it personal, the only person who tries to open her up is Danny. But everyone calls him beast boy, don't ask why =)." She said pointing to a boy that was across the hall trying to the girl I met before.  
  
"Oh! So anyways do you know which way Robin went? He was supposed to give me a tour! He is such a spoiled brat someone needs to set him straight!" I yelled  
  
"Your right! ^_^ But forget about him, I'll show you around." Christina said  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"So that's how my friendship with the girl Christina started."  
  
Robin's Prov  
  
"I think I lost her" I thought breathing hard as I ducked around a corner of the school. Which led out to the soccer field.  
  
"Well at least I won't miss practice." I though as I looked around the corner to see Starfire asking Raven if she had seen me. I couldn't help but smile out of all the people she had to ask she had to ask Raven. "Well I don't have to worry about her." I thought as I walked out the school door and onto the soccer field.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
*Starfire's Prov*  
  
"So that's our school!" Christina said with a smile. "Well she sure smiles a lot" I thought.  
  
"I think I am going to have awesome year!" I said smiling. She got me hooked!  
  
"So do you like any sports or are clubs more your style?" She asked  
  
'Well, at my old school I wasn't really involved in anything. What do you do? Maybe we can do something together." I said  
  
"Sure! That would be fun! Well I play tennis and I am in the fashion club and drawing/anime club."  
  
"Tennis? That's were you hit the ball back and forth right?" I said shriveling up my nose.  
  
"*Laughing* Oh no there is so much more to it! You should try it, but then again I don't see you the sports type. How about you go for cheerleading or fashion club with me."  
  
"I think I'll try fashion club. That sounds like fun and you're in it!" "Oh god what time is it? I was having so much fun. I forgot that my mom wants me home for 4 o'clock to baby sit my little brother."  
  
"Oh I think it's 3:55." I said looking down at my purple watch.  
  
"Oh my God I better get going! I am so sorry I have to leave you like this! I'll see you tomorrow okay? How about we meet at the front of the school before classes okay?"  
  
"Okay!" I said waving goodbye as she ran out of the school  
  
"I am so happy that I made a new friend." I thought as I started walking back to my locker to get my things when I heard a cold voice start to talk from behind.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" said a cold voice  
  
"A new student boss." said another cold, but more timid voice  
  
"No wonder I haven't seen this beauty before." said the first cold voice  
  
I turned around slowly to see.....  
  
*Robins Prov*  
  
"Bye guys!"I yelled as I turned to walk off the soccer field, when I heard a shriek of help.  
  
"Starfire" I mumbled as I took off into a fast sprint into the school.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors notes  
  
omg I'm evil =) more of a incentive for you all to review =)  
  
well I got Raven and Beastboy in! N there was a slight hint ^-^ I think I will put them as a couple but its won't be as heavy as the starfire/robin will be. But there will be moments and that's the important part right?  
  
Preview of the next chappy  
  
~ will Robin find starfire in time? N if he does will this patch up there disagreements?  
  
~ Or will starfire save herself? Girls can kick but you know =)  
  
~ Raven is the cold hearted girl but Starfire takes a oath to brake the ice between her and the world and maybe set her up with Danny I mean Beast boy in time for the Dance?  
  
Well that is all that I am going to review for the plot so far. So please! Review! They make me happy and inspire me to write =)  
  
till next time,  
  
cherryblossomgirl 


	3. the end of the day and everything in bet...

Wo0ow 9 reviews =) maybe more not sure but thanks!!!! I'm am so happy everyone likes this  
  
So here is the next chapter like I promised  
  
Sorry it took so long. I was grounded =(  
  
and if any one has any idea's for the story, please feel free to tell me in a email/review and I think I might do a mailing list for this story so if you would like to join just give me a email. At redsocksgurl5@aol.com  
  
well I think I have talked enough thanks to all who reviewed and all that didn't here are my special thanks to those who did. And if your not on tehre and you did review it was because I had wrote that chappy before you reviewed but don't worry I will add you next chappy k?  
  
Special thanks reviews to:  
  
BurnedFighter: hey I am happy you can relate to this! I kinda relate to this to! =) I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Brie: I can't thank you enough for pointing that out. You know I probably would of never noticed lol ^-^ newways now you will know who is hurassing star. But I really didn't name them ^-^  
  
Loselen Snowstar- thanks for telling me what beats boi's real name was. LOL I didn't know!! So I was just used what ever came to my mind first. I'll use the last name for him though.  
  
Heather Allen- I don't think I will finish the whole story bu next week. I will probably be working on this for a long time. But I got the next chapter out didn't I?? Thats good right?  
  
Hamza, diana009- I updated happy?? Lol and a lot of people reviewed so I was very inspired. ^-^ I probably will try to update every week or every other week. It depends. But thats not to bad right? LilK9Girl13 n' AznAngel21, and starfir966: I happy you love the story so much!! ^-^  
  
Shy-Lil- Dreamer- Well know you will now if Starfire kicks butt ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: oh my god I always forget to write this. Lol but I think everyone knows I do not own teen titans I only own my ideas and my character Christina.  
  
Chapter 3 The rest of the first day and everything that went with it  
  
Starfire's Prov  
  
"So, are you going to give me some sugar? Or will I have to hurt you?" The boy asked. Glaring at me and his two cronies in back of him where nodding there heads with there hands up in a fist.  
  
"Great, now what should I do?" I thought "I will not give in. That I can't. But what am I supposed to do? I am not even sure how to fight..." I took a deep breathe and took a fighting stance. "I think this is how I am supposed to set up."  
  
"Hey boss, isn't this cute? She thinks she can fight us!" yelled the boy from the left who looked around 15.  
  
"Bring it on." Mumbled the other boy who pumped his fists up. I could use a little brawl to end my day.  
  
And before I knew it they surrounded me.  
  
"Hey guys, this isn't cool... 3 against 1." I said chuckling trying to make light of the mood.  
  
I guess they didn't think it was that funny.  
  
Since they all decided to throw a punch at me at the same time.  
  
So I did what ever came to my mind.  
  
I closed my eyes waiting for the impact...  
  
It never came...  
  
"Don't you know its rude to punch girls?" asked a boy's voice who I immediately recognized to be Robin's.  
  
"Hey what do you think your doing, getting in the middle of this fight?" asked what I thought was the leader of the group but I wasn't sure because my eyes were still closed. That's right my eyes are still closed.  
  
So I did the sense able thing and opened them  
  
and the sight I saw was the three bullies being knocked to a pulp by Robin.  
  
It was amazing. I stood there shocked at the perfect punches and kicks Robin threw at the three bullies that stood before him.  
  
Then I noticed one of the men sneaking up behind Robin.  
  
"Robin watch out!" I screamed as I threw a kick at one of the bullies, which threw him flying back into the lockers.  
  
Robin just stood there amazed.  
  
"H..How did you do that?" He asked starring at where the guy landed.  
  
"Don't put your guard down!" I yelled as the other two bullies lunged for Robin. But Robin being on his guard this time lunged in time for the two boys to fall into each other and where knocked unconscious.  
  
Ounce I knew that Robin and I were out of danger I started to scream.  
  
"You idiot!" I screamed as I walked up to him and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Robin asked as he rubbed the cheek that know had turned beet red.  
  
"You could of really gotten seriously hurt!" I yelled  
  
"News flash! They were going to fricken beat you up!" yelled Robin, while throwing his hands up in defeat. There was just no pleasing this girl was there?  
  
"I could of handled it my self!" I screamed turning my back and walking out of the school building.  
  
Robin followed screaming back just as loud, "What do you mean you were shaking in fear when I found you!"  
  
"I was pretending you idiot!" Even though I wasn't I didn't want this Robin jerk to get the best of me.  
  
"You didn't look like you were pretending!"  
  
I stopped abruptly and turned around. "Listen to me and listen to me good. I can take care of my self and I do not need Mr, high and mighty to watch out for me! So please just leave me alone!"  
  
Then I took a brake for it and ran all the way home...  
  
Without looking back...  
  
Robins Prov  
  
"What is up with this girl?" I thought glaring at her as she ran off to her house.  
  
"Why do I even bother?" I mumbled  
  
"Maybe you like her?" asked a voice from behind me.  
  
I blushed softly and mumbled coldly "no..."  
  
"Good, cause I think I like her." Said the boy as he turned to me.  
  
"Lance! You like her?" I asked stunned  
  
"Yes, she's cute and stubborn. I like her personality she's got spunk." He said flashing me one of those smiles that most of the girls loved.  
  
You see if a girl didn't like me they liked him or both in some girls cases.  
  
Yes, you could say we were rivals, but best friends at the same time.  
  
I glared at him and shook my head. "Go ahead do what ever you want. I don't care."  
  
"Good I think I will.." he said pushing his hands in his pockets and walked out of the school building.  
  
I followed his figure until he was out of site. Then I sunk to the ground, put my hands in my pockets, and stared at the beautiful colored sky, that was know setting.  
  
"What are these weird feeling that are in my heart?" I thought, "It almost feels like I want to throw up. But at the same time not."  
  
"Could it be love? No I'm in love with my girlfriend, Angie." I said firmly to my self.  
  
"There was not absolute way that I could be in love with that ungrateful brat." I thought  
  
"Well if you didn't ditch her for soccer practice she might have been nicer." Answered the annoying voice in my head.  
  
"Oh shut up!" I grumbled hitting my head. Hoping to get the voice to stop.  
  
"Well its true!" Yelled his conscious  
  
"Whatever. This is really pathetic. I am having a fight with my self. Know I know I am losing it." I thought banging my head against the brick building wall.  
  
"What is this girl doing to me?" I thought getting up. "Maybe a walk home will clear my thoughts."  
  
All the way home there was only one thought nagging the back of my brain, "What made this girl so special?  
  
Starfire's Prov  
  
"What nerve!" I thought storming down the street to my house.  
  
"What am I not capable of holding my own?" I thought glaring fiercely at the people who were passing by me.  
  
"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Just because he is popular and the jock and the hottest guy in the school. He thinks he can just do what ever he pleases. Well I got something for him I am going to be the first person to set him straight. You just wait Robin!" I thought as I took out my house key. Opened the door and slammed it behind me and walked into the kitchen of my house.  
  
On the table was a message from my mom.  
  
Strarfire,  
  
Dinner is in the fridge, I won't be home until late. So don't bother waiting up for me. Dad is at a meeting so he won't be home until later either. Sorry hun! Why don't we go shopping this weekend for some school clothes. I hope your first day of school went great!  
  
Love always,  
  
Mom  
  
"Not again." I thought putting the note down and started to walk over to the fridge.  
  
"Are my parents ever home?" I thought sadly taking the frozen dinner out.  
  
"Shoe shopping this week my butt. I bet she won't even show up." I thought tearing open the package and throwing it in the oven. Then walked over to the clock and set a timer of 20 min.  
  
"What ever I don't care." I thought. Hoping to ease the pain I felt in my hear. But it never did help. My parents were like strangers, only they fed me, bought me clothes, and live in the same house as I do.  
  
Slowly I started to walk up to my room and slammed the door behind me.  
  
After that I threw my backpack on to my bed. Then I walked over to my desk and took a pink note book out.  
  
Which read Starfire's Diary keep out.  
  
I smiled at this and thought "I wish I had a nosey brother for this to apply to. Then maybe I wouldn't be so lonely when my parents weren't around."  
  
Then I opened the book and took out my purple, puffy feather pen and started to write.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Well school today was interesting. It went from worse to even more worse to better then worse again. Weird huh? Well I suppose you would like to know what happened. Well I got to school and was super scared when I got there because I was wondering if any one would like me. Which still scares me right know. Any ways. I met this boy names Robin. No romantic affair here. It's the opposite what a brat! He was supposed to show me around but he ended up ditching me for soccer practice! I mean am I really that bad? But I guess something good came out of this I met Christina. She's really pretty and sweet. She is always smiling but, I don't think she is happy. I think she tries to cover up her sadness with a smile. I hope she is ok. I'm hoping to become good friends with her and maybe I will be able to figure out what bothers her. But anyways she pointed out this kid named Derek who likes a girl named raven. Oh yea they call him BeastBoi to instead of Derek. I wonder why... Anyways this girl Raven, there is something about her, that I just can't figure out. She is kind of a loner but I think she likes Derek to. Don't ask how I would know this already after only meeting these people for a day. But I guess I am good at reading people. So for know on I think I will put my energy into setting Raven and Derek up. All they need is a push in the right direction, right? After that Christina showed me around. Then she had to leave for home, but she told me to meet her in front of the school tomorrow. After she left these three punks tried to attack me then that idiot Robin saved me. He probably felt bad, for ditching me today. BUT THAT' NOT THE POINT! I could of taken care of him myself, thank you. I mean just because I am a girl, doesn't mean I am not capable of doing these things. Again, mom isn't going to be home till later and neither is dad. Mom said that this weekend we will go shoe sopping but I doubt she'll come through. She never does, I gave up caring a long time ago anyways... But! I can't help but feel so lonely diary! Why won't my parents pay attention to me? What ever. I should be used to it by know, but I am not. What ever. I better go do my hw. Its only the first day, but Im already am loaded with books. There should be a rule against this or something. Oh well I better go do it.  
  
Night  
  
Starfire  
  
I sighed softly as I put the book back on the shelf were I had gotten it from and then pushed a small tear from my cheek. "Better go eat my food, it should be ready by know."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay Okay that was really short but I wanted to start the next chapter on day two in junior high. The next chapter will be really really long I promise!!!!  
  
Okay???  
  
Lol so just do your job like you have been doing so well. (( reviewing)) =)  
  
Yea and again thank you to all that reviewed! I didn't think all of you would review!!  
  
Well here is a lil peek at the next episode/chapter w.e you want to call it  
  
Chapter/episode 4 the love triangle begins  
  
well like it says I have got one major love triangle for you! Wait till u see what the triangle is.  
  
Day 2 at junior high  
  
Cheerleading tryouts  
  
The first meeting with Robin's girl friend *not going to be pretty ^-^*  
  
well that is all I am telling you for know. But I have SO MANY IDEA"S! some Based on real life too.  
  
This will be a long story so I hope everyone stays tune to read my chapters.  
  
And I am working on a new fic. Which I hope everone will go read.  
  
Its based on the prince of tennis. *I love that manga. I have been recently downloading scans from Mangacity.net *I think thats the site. Newways this is a really cool site to get scnas and if you have never heard of the prince of tennis you should go check it out. Espacially if you are like me and LOVE tennis.  
  
Newyas the new story is going to be about Ryoma/sukuno Which is a VERY cute couple lol well neways go check it ouf if you like that pairing or have heard of the manga.  
  
Well I will shut up see yea next time  
  
till next  
  
cherry-chan 


	4. announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT  
  
okay I am soooooo sry to everyone who got screwed over the chapter thing it got mixed up and I thought I fixed it but I didn't. *sigh* I am so sry I made it even worse  
  
thank you to all who told me in a review  
  
I think know it should be fixed so go check out my new chappy and review k????  
  
Thanks  
  
luv yea all lots  
  
cherry-chan 


	5. chapter 4 the second day of school and t...

Hey everyone I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner I have been sooooooooo busy  
  
I'm not going to do special thanks this chapter because of how I screwed everything up. But next chapter I promise I will! Cauze if I did to special thanks I would find a way of missing a milliion people. So next chapter I promise I will  
  
BUT THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED YOU ARE GREATLY THANKED =)  
  
Note: starfire doesn't have powers in this story... YET *cough* yea lol I don't actually know what I am going to do yet. W.E. I decied to do it will be good... I hope *gulp*  
  
BUT I am taking all of your ideas into consideration. It might of not been for the other chapter, but it might be for something in the future. So keep your fingers crossed or something like that .  
  
So I guess every one will have to just wait and see.  
  
Another Note: O0o and about the exchange student thing lol I didn't mean to write that so just forget that I will edit that it out of the first chap. Ounce I get the chance. Thank you  
  
and sorry about the mixed up chapter thing I can't believe I did that but hopefully everything is know on tack and everyone understands what is going on in the story so far. If you don't u can go check and read the chapter you didn't. If you still don't understand I can explain it you. ^-^  
  
But anyways lets get on to the long awaited chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans I do not own teen titans  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ChApTeR 4 --------------- *------------- Day two and the meeting with Ana  
  
------------------  
  
Kisses  
  
soft lushes kisses  
  
soft lips  
  
warm hands  
  
peppermint tung  
  
it was the perfect scene  
  
kind of ......  
  
------------------  
  
It was a beautiful day  
  
the sun was shining, the sky was blue  
  
but what made the scene perfect  
  
was a couple walking and laughing through the WakeField Park.  
  
The man was tall and handsome.  
  
He had short spiky blonde hair and deep blue orbs for eyes.  
  
Eyes that anyone who could get close to him would fall for.  
  
There was a girl next to him.  
  
Who was a head shorter even with the 2 inch heels that were saddled on her feet.  
  
The girl had long RED hair (A.N. I said red this time yes!!!! ^-^) and green eyes (A.N. Green eyes right???) The perfectly matched her spotless complection.  
  
Any one who could see this couple would know they were perfect match.  
  
The other half, the soul mate, or the other piece of your jigsaw puzzle. What ever way you wanted to put it, you could tell they were meant for each other.  
  
And for a while they were....  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Stop it!" I mumbled choking from laughter.  
  
He just smiled shyly at me before cracking another joke or telling me how beautiful I was.  
  
It was perfect....  
  
I thought it always was going to be perfect.  
  
I thought....  
  
It would last forever....  
  
But being the foolish person that I was...  
  
I never expected what was about to happen next to happen......  
  
-------------------------  
  
His face suddenly became firm, it never was like this so I immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
I stopped laughing and looked up into his blue orb like eyes. The ones I loved to get lost in. But for some reason I knew know was not the time to do so.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked my eyes full of worry.  
  
"We... Need To Talk." he said firmly as he grabbed my hand slightly and walked me over to a bench near the park fountain. Which was a stone carved angel with water flowing from the angles mouth.  
  
"O..Okay..." I mumbled racking my brain for what could be bothering him.  
  
We sat down and he took my hands in his, it would of been really romantic if it wasn't for the thing he said next.  
  
"I..I'm sorry but I think we should brake up." he said looking at the ground. As if it was more interesting then me.  
  
"Why?" I asked shocked. Everything just seemed so prefect, so right...  
  
"Because I don't think you are right for me.." he said, his eyes not ounce looking up from the ground.  
  
"O0O" I mumbled. I was speechless never in a thousand years would I have thought he would do this to me.  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
"Am I not good enough for you? Or not pretty enough?" I asked, as thoughts started racing through my head of how ugly I was or how I was too scrawny or not smart enough to have a intelligent conversation with him.  
  
"No" He said coldly ripping his eyes from the ground and looking back up at me. Then he started to get to his feet.  
  
"Then why?" I screamed, I wasn't going to let him go with out a fight.  
  
"I just need my space okay?" he said as he started to walk away.  
  
I just stood there in shock as the guy of my dreams walked out on me.  
  
As soon as his body was out of the distance I fell to my knees and started to cry.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A half hour later ....  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I decided to walk home, when I got there my parents were waiting for me at the door.  
  
I thought they were mad at me for being late or I hadn't did my chores.  
  
After hearing the news of why they were waiting for me...  
  
I wished it was that they were mad at me about me chores....  
  
It happens to be that my sister had been kidnaped that afternoon --------------------------------  
  
To make things worse the next day at school....  
  
I found out he was only using me and that he made a bet with some guys that he could get me to fall in love with him in a week and then dump me.  
  
If he did they would give him a $100.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A month later I found out we were moving...  
  
Part of me wanted to leave while the other part didn't.  
  
This was my home...  
  
My life....  
  
But then again I knew if I did leave this place and did move I would have a chance to start over again....  
  
Almost like a second chance to start over again...  
  
So that was that I took the change with an embrace and thought that this time no one was going to take advantage of me and no guy was ever going to get to my heart again.  
  
I would never love again...  
  
Love was foolish....  
  
That was my opinion know and I was going to stick with it.  
  
I was threw with being fake....  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
BEEP!!!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"DON"T LEAVE ME!!" I screamed as I woke up hearing the alarm clock.  
  
"Not again.." I mumbled taking a pillow from the back of my head and covered my ears with it hoping to block out the sound of everything around me. Which wasn't much if you didn't count my alarm clock that was going hay wire on me as usual.  
  
"That dream...." I mumbled  
  
"Why won't it just leave me alone? That was my old life this is my new. I am done with all that stuff it will never be apart of me again..."  
  
at least that's what I kept telling myself.  
  
But deep, deep down I knew that I was the same person I was before and I would always be. I would always be the weak, scarred girl for life...  
  
The one who could never understand the true meaning of life....  
  
But what really was the true meaning of life anyways?  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but someday I will find out." I thought softly as I lazily got out of bed and turned the noisy alarm clock of. Then I walked over to my closet and started to look for something to wear.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
1 hour and a half later.....  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I was off to school.  
  
LATE  
  
again... As usual. You really couldn't expect anything less.  
  
From me that is.... -------------------------------  
  
"CHRISTINA I AM SO SORRY!" I screamed as I ran up the road that lead to the school.  
  
Everyone of course stared at me and then started to whisper about who knows what.  
  
But I started to figure it was about me.  
  
"STARFIRE YOU ARE SO LATE!" yelled my perky friend as she ran up to me dragging another girl with her.  
  
"I guess that's the girl she wants me to meet." I thought as I squinted my eyes to get a closer look.  
  
She had long pink hair that was loosely flying around her. Her eyes were blueish, I think. Her face was very pretty, which right know she was bearing a frown and a look of disapproval. Probably for the fact that she was being dragged by the worlds most energetic person. But that was besides the fact. For some odd reason I couldn't help but think that was just something not right about this girl...  
  
But what could it be?  
  
"I'm so sorry!" I said as I finally stopped to catch my breathe.  
  
"It's ok Starfire. By the way this is my friend Miki. She's on the cheerleading team. I thought she might be able to help you with some acts that might help you get into the cheerleading squad." Christina said laughing as she finally let go of the girl that I figured was Miki.  
  
"When are tryouts?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Today! Miki don't you think she would make a cool cheerleader?" Christina asked  
  
"N.. I mean I guess.." She said still bearing that frown that said I don't want to be here.  
  
"Really? What time?" I asked for the first time today, feeling excited. "I am going to make the cheerleading team." I though softly.  
  
"I think right after school, around 4 ish." Christina said as she put a finger to her lips and her face scrunched up making it look like she was trying to remember if she was right or wrong.  
  
I couldn't help but smile, she was just so darn clueless.  
  
"Don't mind her she's a little ditzy." Said a voice from behind me  
  
I twirled around to face a very tall girl. She had long Wahvey brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her arms and legs were bulked and strong so you could immediately tell that she played some kind of sport.  
  
"I am not ditzy!" Christina screamed as she lightly punched the girl behind me on the shoulder.  
  
"Then you do a very good job at acting like it." said the tall girl.  
  
"No! Wait I mean..." Christina said trying to figure out that she just fall for the tall girls trap. "Whatever!" She said getting on her tippy toes *she still was a good head smaller then the girl* and glared at her and TRIED to look intimidating. But it didn't work to well.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle, "They must be could friends." I thought remembering back to my old school and my old friends and how they would never approve of this behavior.  
  
"To think they are friends..." mumbled Miki from behind.  
  
"Yea..." I said looking around at all the people. I was looking for some familiar faces from yesterday and to my pleasure I spotted Raven and BeastBoy.  
  
Raven was in her usual gloomy state and Beast Boy was trying his best, I guess to make her smile and from my stand point he didn't look like he was doing a good job at it.  
  
"Well I guess I will just have to give them a little push..." I thought slyly as I tore my self away from Christina and her friends and started to walk over to Beast Boy and Raven and *accidently pushed into Raven.  
  
"Oppz...." I mumbled as I pushed hard into Raven who fell into Beast boy and before you knew it they were both on the ground in a acquired position.  
  
Beast boy was on the bottom holding Raven waist, while Raven was on the top with her hands clutched to Beast Boy's chest.  
  
Me on the other hand had fallen into something rather warm...  
  
Who ever it was, his arms were clutched around my waist in a protective sort of way.  
  
But for some weird reason...  
  
I felt like I wanted to stay were I was forever....  
  
I felt warm,  
  
happy,  
  
and I felt protected...  
  
That was until I realized who I was on top of.  
  
"ROBIN?" I screamed as I bolted off him and stood up straight.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" I screamed slapping him across the face. For the second time in two days.  
  
"OWW!" he mumbled as he took his hand and placed it at his face, were I had wacked.  
  
At that point there were people all over looking and one girl especially, looked pretty hyped up about the whole thing and started to walk over to me. For a moment I thought steam was coming out of her ears.  
  
"DON"T SLAP MY ROBIN!" yelled the girl as she came forward from the crowd.  
  
I gulped as I looked up at the tall girl. From first glance I KNEW she was not someone you wanted to get on's bad side. Especially after the first day of school. She was very pretty, gorgeous actually. She had long flowing black hair and piercing fiery red eyes. That were currently glaring daggers toward my clam green ones.  
  
"Who are you?" She hissed softly. But her voice carried through the school grounds. Right about know every kid that was out on school property was huddled around us in a big circle. Whispering to each other. I could barley make out what they were saying but I did know one thing she was defiantly big women on campus and mighty ms. Popular don't-look-at-me-the- wrong-way-or-you-will-die-a-miserable-death, kind of person.  
  
Basically I was in BIG trouble.  
  
"I asked who are you!" she said raising her voice slightly. But at the same time keeping her composure.  
  
"Not a stuck up wannabe like you." I said steadily shifting my eyes towards hers and placing a glare on my face.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked stepping toward me.  
  
"You heard me." I said stepping a step closer. I could feel the tension rising after each second that went by.  
  
"Listen you don't want to get involved with me brat, I will personally make your life miserable if you as so cross my path again or try to make any moves on MY Robin." She said hissing. Every word she said was like venom.  
  
I gulped...  
  
"Bring it on..." I mumbled back steading my body tall, trying to look calm, cool and collect but inside I was screaming for myself to run and run fast or at least to shut my big fat mouth up.  
  
~Slap~  
  
I stared there in shock.  
  
"She just slapped me. No one slaps me. I do the slapping." I thought as the next thing I knew I was running towards this girl and tackling her to the ground while throwing kicks and punches.  
  
------------------------------ And the next thing I know... ------------------------------  
  
I was being separated from throwing a punch at the girls cheek by one of the teachers.  
  
"Miss. Ana (A.N. Okay did I give Robin's GF a name already? I don't remember so I am just going to put that instead okay? Lol work with me I am tired and too lazy too look back) And Miss. Starfire principal's office KNOW!"  
  
"Yes!" we both mumbled, scared to see what he would do if we didn't fallow orders.  
  
So we got up on our feet and started to walk towards the door to the school.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
As soon as we were out of sight the girl, Ana, slammed me against a locker.  
  
"Listen, this is not over. You might of got the best of me this time but... It will not happen again. Trust me." She hissed as she released me and started to walk towards the principals office.  
  
I fell to the ground and moaned. "This was not good. This was not good at all." I thought softly  
  
My shoulder, that she had jammed into the locker was killing me, I had never felt so much pain from a wound before. It sucked. "Maybe it wasn't a wound maybe it was just my heart hurting instead?" I was about to reply to my self when I hear a voice from behind me.  
  
"Are you okay?" mumbled the voice.  
  
"N.. Yea I am fine, but I would be better if I could find the principles office..." I said softly. But then winced in pain because I had tried to put pressure on my arm, because I wanted to see the man that I was talking to from behind.  
  
"Here let me help you." said the mysterious voice as he turned around to help me up.  
  
When I saw his face I almost died he was darn hot. He had dirty blonde hair, that had short spikes that were thrown all over. His eyes... They were light blue and gorgeous. "Almost like his..." I thought softly but stopped my self. I promised not to think about him ever again.... So preoccupied my self my looking at my savior closer.  
  
"He also was a good dresser." I noted as I took a good look at his clothes which was currently a pair of baggy jeans and a tight black muscle shirt that out lined the muscles in on his chest.  
  
"Okay..." I mumbled as I looked into his deep blue eyes.  
  
He smiled at me and helped me up with the other arm.  
  
"I saw what happened." He said as he took my none injured arm and threw it over his shoulders so he could give me support, to walk down the hall since my body was so bruised.  
  
"That was stupid.... Getting involved in a fight with someone, especially Ana. She'll make you life miserable."  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
"That's what the last girl said and she ended up going into depression." He said shifting me into a more comfortable position. As he started to walk down to what I guessed was the principles office because the hall seemed familiar.  
  
"Who was it?" I asked softly  
  
"Christina..." He said starring away.  
  
"Christina? I asked in shock . The girl with short brown hair that one?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"But she is so happy and cheerful. I don't understand."  
  
"It's all a cover up."  
  
"A cover up?" " I knew it." I thought sadly "I was never wrong about someone in my life."  
  
"Yea... I remember a time when she was so happy and innocent. Know she just putts on a fake smile to show that she is okay, but she really isn't."  
  
"Were.. I mean are you friends with her?"  
  
"We were..."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it okay?"  
  
"Umm... Okay. But what did she do to get Ana mad?"  
  
"She talked to me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ask you won't understand and I do not want you to understand know lets change the subject. You need to go to the principles office right?"  
  
"Yes..." I said glumly, remembering that I had to go face a not so happy principal.  
  
"I'll help you there."  
  
"Thanks, you don't have to..."  
  
"I would never turn down such a beautiful girl as such yourself." he said smiling down on me.  
  
I started to blush. "He is so cute when he smiles." I thought softly  
  
"I'm not that pretty..." I mumbled  
  
"Sure you are... Don't let anyone tell you different." he said softly as he took his fingers and softly traced the side of my cheek.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"And don't let Ana get you done. Okay?"  
  
"I promise." I said as I noticed that we were finally at the door of the principals office.  
  
"Well thanks for helping me here."  
  
"No problem." He said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled grabbing his hand.  
  
I blushed softly his hand was so big and warm and my hand molded so perfectly with his.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I didn't even get your name..."  
  
"Oh.." he said softly as he walked a step closer to me and inched his head towards my ear.  
  
"Names Lance..." he said softly as he kissed my cheek and started to walk off again.  
  
"Lance... So that is your name." I mumbled softly  
  
I think... I was starting to fall in love  
  
To Be CoNtiNuEd...  
  
So what did you think?  
  
Okay so I only got through the first half of the day but its 10 pages long! YEA right?  
  
Lol well the plot is Starting to unfold.. Well kinda  
  
you'll see what is going to happen soon enough.  
  
Also thanks to all who reviewed my other story! "Walk a mile in my shoes." I got 5 reviews I am so happy so I am hoping to start the second chapter soon.  
  
And go review my kingdom hearts story "Dystiny" okay? I am going to have a second chapter out soon for that to. But don't worry this story is my main focus right know.  
  
Thanks for all the support and don't forget to review this chappy k?  
  
well toodles  
  
In the next chapter  
  
~ Second meeting with Ana at cheerleading tryouts ^-^  
  
what will happen?  
  
Rivalry begins  
  
~ Robins side of his feeling and all that fun junk lol I don't kno I will probably add some twists to his side but the main focas will be cheerleading tryouts.  
  
Cherryblossomgirl13 


	6. chapter 5

Okay so here is chapter 5  
  
I hope you all like it  
  
I am getting to many positive reviews its awesome!  
  
=)  
  
so I will hope fully be able to keep going till the end. At least I hope so.  
  
Cuase this is going to a be a longgggg story  
  
anyways I hope everyone will stick with me and will keep reading and reviewing like you all have been doing to well.  
  
And also YES THIS IS A ROBIN/STARFIRE ROMANCE  
  
its just going to take a little time for them to figure out that they are right for eachother. ^-^  
  
newyas  
  
here are my spacial reviews  
  
thank you all so much you are all so sweet =)  
  
SpEciAl RevIeWs------------  
  
Brie: Lol you put a ton of thought into the possibilities of this story. ^^ I'm glad that you enjoy it.  
  
Idislikecheese: Thank you for telling me about the know and now part. I know they are two different words Its just a bad habit that I always forget to correct -_-  
  
kokuryu: Lol yea, ana is a brat but just wait she gets worse.....  
  
A star/robin fan: SEE LOOKIE I UPDATED! It only took a couple months... lol thanks for reviewing  
  
Joan: Maybe lance is honest.... Or maybe he's not... Lol that got you thinking right?  
  
Queen: I luv your way of thinking =) I defiantly will try and use some of your ideas and if I do I'll will dedicate the chap to you. Ocdsugar: I know that this story is EXTREMELY ooc. But please bare with me. I will try and show starfire's gentler side. Also thank you for telling me about the Angie thing and I know that some parts are extremely fast and I agree with you. I will try and slow stuff down but all and all thank you for bringing this stuff to my attention and thanks for reviewing  
  
Skyhooper: Thanks for reviewing and about the whole style thing I think I understand what you mean. I try to give the story a different edge so tell me what you think. ^^  
  
Pashi: Thanks for reviewing  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Don't worry this will be a star/robin fic. I would not have it any other way. =)  
  
Starfire 121: I am so glad that you like my story.  
  
Okay I think that's it. If I left you out please tell me and I will put you in next chapter.  
  
Chapter 5 ------------------ Robins Prov -------------------  
  
"YO Robin did you see the chic fight?" asked a guy from behind me. Which I immediately recognized as Lance.  
  
"YO Lance wasss up?" I asked slapping him a high five. "Yea I saw it, I was kinda the center of it all..."  
  
"Really? They were fighting over you?" Lance asked as he walked over and sat next to me on the curb of the school.  
  
"Well...." I said trailing off.. "Kind of.."  
  
"Dude you are so lucky they are so hott! Especially that red headed one. I met her in the hall way. She's really hot." Lance said putting a goofy smile on his face as he thought back to before.  
  
"Starfire?" I asked surprised and jealous at the same time. "Hold up... Did I just say jealous? No way...." I thought  
  
"Yea! We really clicked in the hall way. I think I might ask her out tomorrow to go with me to the Winter ball."  
  
"You did? You mean you had a actually conversation with her?"  
  
"Yea.. Maybe if you were nicer you would see that too."  
  
"What does that mean?" I yelled suddenly getting mad. I didn't know why but I was mad and getting madder every second the conversation went on.  
  
"Nothing... Listen I have to go. See yea around Robin." he said as he got up and left.  
  
As for me I just sat there and started to ponder.  
  
"Do I like Starfire?" I thought softly but then wacked myself on the head.  
  
"No way... Never would I like her.... Would I?"  
  
"Nahhh..". and that was my last thought before I walked to class.  
  
~Starfires Prov~  
  
*5 or 6 hours later*  
  
I was sitting in my room writing in my diary.  
  
That was the only thing I could think of that would get my mind of the events that had happened today.  
  
First of. I was dead beyond dead. Ounce my parents got home, I am dead. Being suspended on my second day of school wasn't exactly normal.  
  
And it wasn't going to get better.  
  
This girl, Ana, I wasn't exactly afraid of. But I was at the same time.  
  
Where did she get off anyways thinking she ruled the school?  
  
All I know is that I will not let her get the best of me. That's for sure.  
  
I guess punching out the school snob will have its benefits.  
  
For one thing everyone will know my name. But I am not to sure if that is good or bad.  
  
Then again if I didn't get in the fight I might not of met. HIM  
  
"Lance..." I whispered softly.  
  
I don't believe I am falling again.....  
  
I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't. But for some reason I just can't stop thinking about him....  
  
Its just that maybe he might be different then all the others...  
  
But my thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a phone.  
  
*Ring Ring Ring *  
  
"Who could that be?" I thought as I walked down the stairs to find the phone. "I don't think I gave anyone my number did I?"  
  
"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone from the kitchen table.  
  
"STARFIRE?" Yelled a voice from the other line.  
  
"Umm Yes?" I asked pulling the phone away form my ear because I knew If I didn't, I might have lost my hearing.  
  
"Hey Its Christina".  
  
"Oh hey was sup?" I asked as I started to make my way upstairs.  
  
"STAR! You're ALIVE! OhMyGod you're the talk of the school! People are even starting bets on who is going to win the war."  
  
"WAR?" I mumbled all of a sudden feeling faint.  
  
"Yea, you're her new war victim. But don't worry I'll stand up for you!"  
  
"What?" I asked feeling shaken. "I have only been in the school for two days and I already am the talk of the school."  
  
"Listen Star Ana is a tough cookie so be careful. But we need to have a game plan. She isn't going to win this time. No way...."  
  
"Christina...."  
  
"Oh! I KNOW! You're going to make the cheerleading squad that will totally rock her boat."  
  
"Wait! I never agreed to any of this."  
  
"It will be awesome! I will get Miki to help with the routine!"  
  
"Wait, Christina wasn't the try outs today?"  
  
"Oh didn't I tell you? The try outs were cancelled because Ana fractured her arm from the fight and plus she was expelled for the day just like you. So the tryouts are going to be a month from now. That should give us plenty of time."  
  
"WAIT. I fractured her arm?" I asked feeling a bit guilty about the whole thing.  
  
"Yea. Everyone is talking about it! Of course everyone has their own opinion on it. But still at least half of the school is on your side. But then again most of them are to scared to stand up against Ana. But don't worry you have me!"  
  
"Christina what are you getting me into? "  
  
"Listen Star, this girl is a brat and I am only trying to look out for you. She's going to strike back. So you know we have to think of a plan of action that we'll have to have just incase. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"So are you in?"  
  
"I guess so.." I mumbled slumping to the ground. "What am I getting myself into?" I thought softly I knew sooner or later I would regret what I just said.  
  
"Great! Operation cheerleading will begin this weekend! Oh! And on another note you didn't tell me you met Lance!"  
  
"Oh yea it slipped my mind..."  
  
"HOW CAN ONE OF THE HOTTEST GUYS IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD SUDDENLY JUST SLIP YOUR MIND?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! WORD IS THAT HE IS GOING TO ASK YOU TO THE WINTER BALL!"  
  
"WHAT?" I asked not believing what had came from the other side of the phone.  
  
"So tell me, how did you two meet up?"  
  
~ So for the next half hour I told her everything that happened ~  
  
"Wow..... Starfire I am so jealous. Not cool!" teased Christina.  
  
"If he does ask you to the ball we have to go to the mall and pick out a kick butt outfit. Okay?"  
  
"OKAY.... Who are you going with? Did anyone ask you?"  
  
"No... But that's okay I'm going solo!"  
  
"Is there anyone that you want to go with?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Right away I knew it was a lie. But I decided not to go any farther sooner or later I would find out who.  
  
"Anyways I have to go eat dinner I'll see you tomorrow okay Star? By the way.... Were doing this big project in history class. We paired up today and you ended up being paired with Robin..." she said before giving a quick good bye and hanging up the phone.  
  
"What..." I thought softly trying to process everything.  
  
"I HAVE TO BE PAIRED WITH THAT JERK?" I screamed inside of my head.  
  
"NOT COOL!" I yelled to no one in particular, before falling into my purple chair.  
  
To be continued  
  
Auther Notes  
  
Okay this is extremely short and took forever to get out. I am so sorry I have just been so busy with school. I know this chapter sucks my grammar is probably worse then before and all that junk but I got really sick of looking at it and had no patience so I am just gunna put it out and do really good on the next chapter and pray that I wont get any flames and people will just be happy that I got another chapter out.... Of course that isnt gunna happen is it? LoL  
  
alright so this ends another session *sigh* please no FLAMES I know this sucks I know I cant right but give me a break okay? I give a super thanks to all that review and give me positive notes ^^ you guys are the best and youre the reason I am continuing this story.  
  
Hopefully I will get the next chapter out soon so REVIEW!  
  
*hugs and kisses*  
  
~cherryblossoms~ 


	7. chapter 6

Wo0ow I REALLY can't believe I am already on chapter 6 and you guys like it! Lol wow I feel to honored alright shutting up and getting to the good stuff.  
  
Here are my special thanks: RogueSummerLover: Thanks for the thing about the spelling errors..don't worry I am not mad I don't mind constructive critisim and I am glad you like the story .  
  
Tamaran Girl: See I updated! its not very interesting update but its going to get better I promise!  
  
QT102: well if they just liked each other from the beginning ten what fun would that be?  
  
StarfireRobinFan4ever: Ye ai had recgonized that but thanks for telling me I do not know what I was thinking when I wrote it...  
  
Ocdsugar:yea about that.. Lol yea there REALLY ooc.. I'm working on that but I mean if starfire didn't come from a different planet she wouldn't act the way she does right?  
  
Brie: don't worry starfire ain't ditching Robin for the project and neither will Robin there going to have some good quality time together cough  
  
Blackcatt: I updated yea for me and know you won't have to kick me   
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer: well I continued...   
  
anonymous: you don't have to keep checking back and forth you could just get a account and use author alert I just learned how and I am so proud or if you give me your email address I could email you when I update.  
  
Jess: I promise to finish it. It may take a while... but I will.. I hope   
  
KrazyforRobin: (who isn't? Lol)newyas I updated.   
  
bgfc: I am so happy you love my story  
  
mandi: thanks a ton for the names! I will use them if I need them and thanks for the thing on the hair I have been meaning to change it back but I keep forgetting   
  
starfire45: thanks for that review it helped me to stick with this story   
  
s/r4eva: sorry for the wait my computer has been a little messed up lately..  
  
If I missed anyone please tell me and I'll mention you in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans okay? If I did I would be on the show and robin and starfire would be a official couple. =) oh and so would BB and raven  
  
Okay know on to chapter 6  
  
**starfire's prov**  
  
_dear diary,  
  
The last couple of days have gone by so fast. I have made friends, gotten grounded, and I am falling in love. Who would have thought this new school would be so exciting. But not all of it is great. I am still having problems with Ana and it is not getting any better. Unfortunately it is only going to get worse. Christina told me if I make the cheerleading team it will devastate Ana and I am beginning to think she is right. So in about a hour I am heading to Christina's house to start training for the try outs which are two weeks from today. You better wish me luck. =) OH and I forgot to tell you about this new guy. His name is Lance and he is so0o cute! Rumors are that he is going to ask me to the dance. I really do hope it's true..... Well I have to go. I promise to write tomorrow.  
  
Yours one and one, Star_  
  
"Well know that, that is done I should probably get ready. Christina will have a cow if I am late." I thought as I got off my bed and made my way to the closet to pick something out that I could do cartwheels and flips in. Finally deciding on a pair of terry clothe purple swat pants and a tight purple spaghetti strap T.  
  
After getting dressed I made my way down stairs and grabbed the house keys before walking out of the house. (A.N: Okay lol she is going to magically get herself to Christina's house without a car .)  
  
with in a hour I was near Christina's house and was getting a tiny bit nervous but shook it off. "I really do hope that I can still do cartwheels" I thought remembering how bad I was at first but kept at it and in the end wasn't to bad at it. Looking down at the piece of paper in my hand I looked to see what number her house was. She said it was big and white and I couldn't miss it. And she was right. Not to far off was a huge white house with a gorgeous swimming pool in the back. "Remind me to stay friends with this girl." I thought laughing a bit as I made my way up the glossy stone steps and ringing the door bell.  
  
"Hold on!" yelled a voice form inside and seconds later I could hear rushing of footsteps coming from a staircase and over to the door before opening it to show a beaming Christina and a not so happy Miki. "Hey Star! " she said taking my arm and pushing me inside the house. And boy was it gorgeous.  
  
"Wow you have such a beautiful house!" I said taking of my purple flip flops and leaving them by the door.  
  
"Aww its not really... you kind of get bored of it after a while." she said putting a hand behind her head. "Well lets not waste anymore time! We have to get started."  
  
I nodded and followed the energetic girl out to the backyard.  
  
"Okay well I really am not the expert on all this stuff but Miki is so she'll help you make a routine and all. But before that we should pick some kind of music you want to do your demonstration to." she said getting out a cd player and a big stack of cd's. "Why don't you look through these."  
  
"Okay." I said taking a couple and looking through the various artists.  
  
"Geez Christina what do you do with all these." Miki asked taking a couple and looking at them to. I looked up surprised. That must have been the first time she heard her say more than to words.  
  
"Yea I do have a lot. You know the saying you can never have to many." she said laughing as she picked up a particular cd. "How about this Star?"  
  
"Hmm what is it?" I asked taking the cd from her. "Brittney Spears?" I asked making a face.  
  
"Yea but there is this one awesome track on it that you just have to listen to."  
  
"Alright, why not." I said popping the cd in. "What track number?"  
  
"7"  
  
"Okay" I said as I pushed it and leaned back waiting for the music to start.  
  
She's gunna pack her bags she's gunna find a way to get right out of this she don't want New York she don't wan L.A She's gunna find that special kiss she don't want no sleep she don't want no high 0o0o like peaches and cream shes gunna ride on stars and touch the sky o0o you know what I mean?  
  
She's gunna step out side uncover her eyes who knew she could feel so alive? Her emo's changed she don't wanna behave ain't it good to be a brave girl tonight alright..... A brave girl tonight....  
  
"Hey this isn't that bad." I said getting up to lower the music so I could hear what the others had to say.  
  
"Its got a good beat. We could probably get a lot of good moves out of it." Miki said crossing her arms and leaning back on tall, sturdy tree.  
  
"Well then let's get started!" Christina yelled with a hand in the air. "This is gunna be awesome."  
  
and for the next 2 hours all we did was dance...  
  
_**2 hours later**_  
  
"Oh My God.. I DO NOT THINK I CAN FEEL THE GROUND BENEATH ME!" I moaned walking slowly inside and into the kitchen were I slumped down onto one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
"Don't be a baby this is only the start." Miki replied walking in after Christina and walking over to the refrigerator and taking out a apple and bitting into it. "If you want to make this team you're going to have to be in better shape then this."  
  
"Miki's right but you'll get used to it." Christina said as she walked over to a covert and started to scan for some snack items. "Are you hungry?" "YES!" I yelled feeling my stomach growl.  
  
"What would you guys like to eat."  
  
"Anything with junk in it." I replied going into a dream like daze about candy and cookies and how good they tasted.  
  
"I think we should eat something healthy." replied Miki as she took another bight out of her lime green apple.  
  
"Noo.." I moaned I hated anything with the word healthy in it.  
  
Miki looked at me and sighed "and how do you stay that thin again?"  
  
I looked down at my self and thought for a second. "I have absolutely no clue." I said giving a lopsided grin.  
  
"Aww will you two cut it out. We'll compromise how about apples with peanut butter?" she asked taking out a couple of apples and a giant can of peanut butter.  
  
I nodded furiously and Miki agreed in the end. So we both got up and started to help Christina cut the fruit. Once we were done we all sat down and started to make small talk.  
  
"So Starfire who's your partner for the history project?" Miki asked not knowing the terror that was about to occur. Looking over to Christina she saw her bang her head lightly against the table end. "Umm stupid question?"she asked nervously  
  
Starfire nodded and glared. "I have to work with Robin." I said squeezing the paper cup, that was in my hands, into a ball.  
  
"Are you serious?" Miki asked as she started to laugh. "Wow you have some luck. Maybe I can come tape record it or something. Will you two actually get anything done with out fighting over who is right..?"  
  
"I doubt it." I said throwing the rolled up cup in the garbage.  
  
"Have you talked to him yet about starting the project?" Christina asked happy that she was calming down and she didn't have to take cover under a chair.  
  
"Who knows.. I am not calling him either.. So whatever."  
  
Christina and laughed and smiled "leave it to Star to keep a grudge."  
  
"Alright lets get practicing again." Miki said getting up and putting the stuff away and putting the dishes in the sink. "WHAT? You mean we have to work more?" I screamed feeling faint.  
  
Christina laughed and got up to. "Oh come on Star don't be a baby."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST WATCH. I HAVE TO ACTUALLY WORK." I said getting up reluctantly.  
  
"Well you do want to get on this team don't you? And show Ana up right?"  
  
"Well.... Yea....but... okay, okay I get it. Lets go practice." I said following them out the door.  
  
_To be Continued......._  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okay, Okay I know this chapter was kind of boring... Okay so it was really boring and uneventful but work with me here I had to get something in about the whole cheerleading practice so I thought this would be the best way. Next chapter will be good though Robina and Star have to start there history project... And as you know that won't go smoothly and we might get a appearance by Ana and her cronies and maybe lance will ask Star to the dance in the next chap.. who know's you'll just have to wait and see yea I am evil but you love me right?  
  
So if you luv me review =) till next time  
  
cherry-chan 


	8. detention and relization

Chapter 7! Wow lol well hopefully this chapter will be a lot more adventful maybe some kawaii moments we we'll just have to read right? So why make you wait.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans  
  
chapter 7  
  
**starfire's prov**  
  
the next day went by quickly and it was already Monday morning. As usual I was running all over the place trying to get ready for school in a new record for my self, **10 minutes.**  
  
**And some how I did it!**  
  
Yes, some angel was watching over me that morning. But it didn't stay long enough. It all started at math class....  
  
As usual I was minding my own business sitting patiently for the class to begin...  
  
_Okay maybe not.._  
  
Maybe I was chatting away with Christina who was giving me the latest gossip on Lance. I sware that girl eats and sleeps gossip. She knows everything and anything worth knowing about. How she got that way I did not know.  
  
So anyways I am all good until HE comes in. I mean the guy is so coincided. He thinks that everything revolves around him and from the way it looks everything does. The girl start to giggle or scream what ever one you prefer I prefer calling them barbies.. But what does my opinion account for anyways?  
  
_Nothing.._  
  
So anyways he comes up to me and puts his hands on the desk making a big thud and his eyes glaring at mine.  
  
"Yes?" I asked buirdly looking up and trying to ignore the glare.  
  
"We have to work on the project today."  
  
"No we don't" I said monotonously  
  
"Yes we do!" he screamed no longer keeping his cool and it seemed like the whole classroom went quiet and no teacher was in site. Which was odd but what did I care?

"Now you want to work on it? After me asking you millions of times last week? Well you know what I don't want to." I said looking to the side to see Christina smiling and giggling slightly she seemed to find this conversation interesting.  
  
"You brat!" he yelled and I had enough  
  
"Excuse me?" I screamed standing up and glaring know my hands bold in fists.

_I really have to do something about this anger management problem.  
_  
"You heard me." he growled  
  
_and then my worst nightmare happened the teacher walked in and gave us detention._  
  
So here I was sitting in a empty classroom with him next to me and not very pleased considering I had to right a 500 word essay on how special and unique Robin is and that's not all. The teacher is making us have "quality time together."  
  
"Why me?" I thought and fell back on my chair and looked lazily on my paper at what I had on it so far.  
  
**Robin is stupid and has no heart. There is no good qualities to him.**  
  
"Well I think that pretty much sums that up." I thought lazily and gazed over to robin who was rocking back on his chair and looking out the window.

The teacher left knowing that he didn't have to worry about us because we despised each other and would probably take a line of tape and line it down across the room and to be honest that really wasn't a bad idea.  
  
"You know this is all your fault." I finally said. I was sick of the silence. I mean you would to if you were in that place for a half hour already.  
  
"Whatever." he mumbled not picking his head up from the window. I gazed down at his paper to see it blank with nothing on it.  
  
**Robin's prov**  
  
"This is all your fault" she said and looked at me for a second and then gazed at my paper.  
  
_What nerve  
_  
_This is all_ **NOT**_ my fault if anything its hers! I mean what nerve does she have?_  
  
But I did not dare say anything. I didn't feel like being slapped again because that girl was abusive and know I had to write a 500 work essay on how starfire is special. Ha ha ha! Not happening! She is not special so I think she should get over it.  
  
"Then why do you think about her 24/7?" the voice in my head chirped and I couldn't help but frown.  
  
"Didn't I go over this its because she so damn annoying!" I said fighting back with my err other half. 'Great know I know I am losing it," I mumbled and put my head on the desk and banged it slightly hoping all these stupid thought would go away.  
  
_And they did_  
  
But you want to know what was there instead?  
  
A picture perfectly cut in my mind of her fiery expression and God was she beautiful.  
  
"Beautiful huh?" that voice sang again and I sighed there was no way of denying it anymore.  
****

**He liked her.**

**Starfire's prov**  
  
"Who does he think he is ignoring me? No one ignores me!" she growled and after a good five minutes she stopped scowling and looked back down at her paper. What a beautiful masterpeace it was. At least she thought so.  
  
_But something seemed to nag in her brain._  
  
"Is he really that bad?" I thought softly and I immediately replied to myself "of course" and started cursing about all the horrible qualities about him.  
  
"but he's cute." it said again and I groaned "you know I am right."  
  
"This is ridiculous I am having a conversation with myself!" I thought shaking my head rapidly and was wondering if Robin thought I was a freak.  
  
"But I am the sensible half." it chirped up and I sighed there was no way of getting out of this. Wether I liked it or not.  
  
**She liked Robin.**  
  
_To be continued....._  
  
So what you think? I actually like this chapter! woot! sorry it was so short but I figured I should get something out because you guys always wait so long for all my other chapters come out and trust me I know how it feels to wait and it drives me insane so it must drive you guys insane to.


End file.
